


Julie and the Phantoms Requests *CLOSED*

by daisiesforlacey



Series: jatp requests [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, i really love writing lol, tbh i just really want to start taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesforlacey/pseuds/daisiesforlacey
Summary: Taking requests for any ship in jatp or gen fics!Tbh I just really love writing in this fandom and I would love to hear what you guys would like to see!
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005144
Comments: 62
Kudos: 17





	Julie and the Phantoms Requests *CLOSED*

**I am no longer taking requests at this time!**

**Y’all are insane and I now have a whopping _26 REQUESTS!!!_ That’s amazing, thank you!!!**

**I WILL open this back up in a month or so after I am all caught up**

Hey!

I'll now be taking requests for any ship; juke, ruke, willex, x reader, etc! (I will only write romantic fics with Alex if the other person is male, as he is explicitly stated to be gay) 

Or if you want a gen fic, that's totally cool!

AUs welcome!

_A FEW CONDITIONS:_

**1.** I can't write smut for the life of me, so if anything you want is extra spicy, I'm not that person  
**2.** I WILL NOT write anything romantic between MINOR characters and ADULT characters i.e Caleb Covington/Willie  
**3**. These fics most likely won't be the length of some of my other ones that I originally write (4k words-6k words per chapter)  
**4.** Please do not rush me or badger me, we're all friends here :)

_THAT BEING SAID:_

I will try to get these to y'all in a timely manner, maybe a couple weeks or so, and do them as gifts! (if you don't want your @ attached, that's also totally cool, just let me know!) If you are concerned about your request, just ask me to see how the progress is going, I promise I don't bite!

I reserve the right to turn away any request for any reason at any time. Anything I put my name on, I want to be proud of. I love to do this as a side project, but I do have a life outside of writing that supersedes any of this; my own original fics will also be a priority. Don't let this drive you away from requesting, this is just a disclaimer :)

So comment away if you have any requests, you guys know the drill!


End file.
